Everything has a price
by mephonic
Summary: Gar's parents money has been held by his cruel uncle for many years but when his uncle is sick and is about to die. He is facing more trouble then before; having to climb the social ladder of the rich but can't. He turns towards an odd friend to help him; they force a plan that is be on crazy! But is money worh it? Does money hold a price on love? FINE OUT!
1. Chapter 1

So, this story is rated M for a reason. It will have a dark theme. So be warned and also, this is mainly based on the comic but I may add somethings that are in the 2006's TV show. Who knows at this point

 **Everything Has A Price!**

 **Chapter 1: Where is the Money?**

Gar wasn't a spoiled kid growing up. His parents were very rich yes and so was his family. But his parents took him to many places that weren't very wealthy. So, he understood the value of having a soft bed to sleep on and some nice clothes. But that didn't mean he didn't like money; he loved it! But when his parents died. His cruel uncle took it all; never letting Gar have any of it. Treating him like a slave, making him sleep on the floor, locking the food up, giving him baggy clothes. Gar knew that the only reason he was even around was mainly because of his parent's money, but all that changed when he left and join the Doom Portal and then The Teen Titans.

Gar struggled with having nice things but he still enjoyed his life, finding ways to get things and evening having a few jobs here and there. It wasn't till he turned eighteen that he had a letter from one of his cousins; saying that his uncle was dying. Which means the money would return to him.

Gar stood over his uncle's bed; not knowing whether to laugh in his face or just hit him. He sighed when his mother's sister walked towards him. "He was a bastard to the very end…." She mumbled, spitting in his face. "…You do know he's still alive, right?"

"Don't care…" The chubby but pretty woman pulled out a metal box from her bag, lighting up a cigarette. "Did you see his lawyer?..."

"Um…No? Why?" The woman blew a puff of smoke towards his sleeping uncle. "Your uncle had made a promise to your parents before they died….He said he would take care of you; which was a fucking lie!"

Gar flinched; not liking the smell of smoke. "And that you would be a respected gentleman; married and have a big life in the social ladder…" Gar laughed. "What! What are you talking about?! I'm respected by the city and known throughout~"

The woman sighed. "Yes dear…But not as gentlemen!... Plus, the social class only know you as 'Beast Boy who can change into animals'….Not 'Garfield Logan, the first son to Marie Logan; the woman who healed many people near the dark rivers in South Africa or Jose Logan known through his many scientific methods'…What I'm saying dear is…You're a nobody to them"

Gar raised his eyebrow. "Meaning?..."

"Meaning you won't get shit!" The two looked at his uncle; showing his bloody gums as he grinned sickly. "I knew you would never make it in the rich life!... So, I made it clear that the money will go to my sons if you don't turn out as your parents wanted!"

"WHAT?!" Gar stared at the man as he laughed. "You can't do that! It's my parent's money!"

"Then eat shit!... There's no way in hell that you'll ever be a gentleman and there is no way that any of them will allow you to be one!" He continued to laugh till he yelled when the woman pushed her bun into his skin. "WHORE!"

She blew him a kiss. Leaving the room with Gar as they walked through the house of his parents. "What should I do?... I don't really care about the money but-"

"But you don't want his sons to have it…" He nodded. His uncle's sons weren't the best people to know in your family. They work as crooked men and Gar believes one of them works in the drug world, but he wasn't so sure. But he knew one thing; he couldn't be the gentlemen that his parents wanted him to be.

"I guess I'll give up…" He sighed. The woman looked at him, digging in her bag and pulling out a card. "This is a friend of mine….Maybe he could help…"

Gar stared at the card and then at her. "Why are you helping me?... Don't you like…Hate me?"

"I'm not like the rest of the family….I think what your parents did was a good thing and what you grew up to be is be far better than our shitty family…..So, no…I don't hate you…" Gar smiled at the woman. "Thanks…Um…"

"Maria…..Maria Parker…" She winked at Gar before walking ahead. He looked towards the painting of him and his family. His father standing proudly near his beautiful wife; his mother looking as lovely as ever and him. Looking so innocent and normal.

He looked at the card with narrowed eyes. He doesn't care about the money but he does care about his family and he'll do anything to keep his families memories alive. He readied the card and flew towards the city. The card flew out of his pocket and the words readied out.

Bruce Wayne Company.

….

Damian sat around the table with the other three. Dick, Tim, and surprisedly Jason. The four haven't seen each other in months; with Dick trying to train the new titans, Tim with the Justice League, and Jason being the Red Hood. Damian had taken on the role of Robin for about six years now. He took the role when he was thirteen and been by his father side since. He has joined a few groups; mainly the Teen Titans and other league but besides that. He hasn't worked with anyone outside his family and he liked it that way.

Alfred walked in; looking worried as he sat down at the main chair. Folding his hands as he closed his eyes. "Thank you for coming…I know this is short notice…"

"What happened? Is Bruce okay?" Damian rolled his eyes at Tim. "You would know if you were here, Drake!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't start this again!" Damian looked at Jason. "Got a problem?!"

"Yes! I do! Why is it every time we come here, you treat us like shit?! Just because we don't want to be Batman's sidekick anymore?!" Damian slammed his hand on the table. "I'm no sidekick!"

"Yeah! You are!" Dick then slammed his hand on the table; causing them to turn to him. "Enough! Alfred called us all here for a reason! We should at least listen!"

Alfred from a tired smile. "Thank you, Master Dick" Dick nodded, watching the two as they hissed at one another. Turning to Alfred with crossed arms. "As you know….Things have been changing in the Wayne company….We are going through bankruptcy…."

Jason shrugs. "So, we have been through that before….Just call the company and-"

"It's…..Bigger this time Master Jason….Much bigger…" The four boy eyes lowered. "How big?..."

Alfred took a deep breath. "We are losing the manner…" The four eyes widened as their mouth hanged opened. "How?!"

"We lost a lot of money…..I'm not sure how we'll get through this but-" Damian didn't stay long. He ran out of the room and ran towards his father's office. "Father?!"

His father; the Batman, the Dark Knight, the proctor of Gotham, and the strongest man that walked in the streets. Has tears in his eyes. He was holding a picture of the whole family; in the Batcave. While also standing near the fireplace with a painting of his parents. Hanging over him; looking at him as if he failed them.

"…So it is true…" Bruce wiped away his tears. "Indeed….We'll be forced out within a year…" Bruce sat the picture done.

"Then it will give us more time to fight! All we need is the money to pay them back and we-!" Bruce touched his shoulder; looking beaten. "It's over….I'm sorry…"

Damian stood stunned. His father leaving the room as if he gave up. Damian thought of all the things they will lose; their beds, rooms, the Batcave-

His eyes widened, they will lose everything. They will no longer be Batman or Robin; their life work will be gone from them and they would start over. But how? His father spent years building and making their Batcave, it would take much longer without the tools and money.

Damian ran towards his desk and picked the phone; looking around before calling a number. "Hello?" Damian swallowed. "Grandfather, it's me…"

"Hm…Did something happen? You so-"

"Grandfather! We are going to lose our home!" Damian remains silent; waiting to hear his grandfather. "Grand-"

"I heard!...So, what do you want me to do about it?" Damian held the phone tightly. "I was thinking….Maybe you could…..Send some money?"

"Damian Al Ghoul Wayne! I'm not made of money! And even if I was, I wouldn't have enough to save all of you!" Damian looked down, feeling a bit of shame. "I'm sorry Grandfather….I just don't want to lose my home…"

Ra remains silent before sighing. "There are two ways to get back on the ladder of social wealth….Either you buy a new business and start from there…" Damian knew he couldn't do that. "….Or marry into money…"

"Marry?!" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did it many times…..Just find someone who is willing to marry one of you and your in again. The other three are his son and are in his will; so they will save his company in his name…" Damian thought for a moment. None of them will do it; Jason is still mad at Bruce and keeps away from the family as much as possible and Tim. He may work for the company but will not give his soul into in and Dick, well he had a woman by the name of Starfire that he wishes to marry.

"….No, I'll do it….I'm his heir after all…" Ra hummed. "I see….Well, I'll tell your mother and when you found your mate, call us" Damian didn't say a word, he only lean on the desk. Staring off into the door till he saw someone walking in.

"Hello? The old guy said that Mr, Bruce should be here?..." Gar's eyes widened. "….I'll call you back grandfather…" Damian hanged up the phone and crossed his rooms.

"…..Garfield…." Damian said blankly.

"…..Damian…" Gar also said in a blank tone. Both of them knew each other; working a couple of times. Damian didn't like Gar; he made it clear when he tried to kick him out of the group and Gar wasn't too thrilled of him either. Finding him to be rude and cruel at times.

"….What do you want?" Damian asked; sitting behind the chair of his father desk. "I want to talk to Mr, Bruce!"

"Its Wayne and not until you tell me why you are here!" Gar crossed his arms. "I don't have to tell you anything!" Damian held the phone again.

"Either you tell me or I'll call the guards from the gate to kick you out!" Gar narrowed his eyes, staring at Damian hard before he sighed. "Fine!... I need help with my family"

"The Doom Portal?" He asked.

"No!...My blood family…" Damian raised his eyebrow. "My uncle is dying and he wrote on my parent's will saying I should be a gentleman of the social ladder or something!"

Damian chuckled. "I see your problem…But my father couldn't help you! Even if he wanted to….You're a foolish child!" Gar huffed and slammed his hands on the desk. "LOOK! I don't even care to be a gentleman! I just don't want his sons to have the money!"

"…Money?...What money?..." Damian asked.

"My parent's money!... He's been holding it off since I was five!... I don't really care much about it but….My family hasn't been the greatest since my parents died…" Gar said as he looked down.

"And your parents are?..." Gar looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Marie Logan…Jose Logan…" Damian's eyes widened; he heard of them.

Marie was a doctor who rebuilds many healing centers around Africa and other parts of the world. Many wealthy goes there for the healing herbs that supposed to make you look young and refreshed and Jose; he has done so much for the sciences community. That when he died, they named a whole building after him and that's not all. His mother; Lizzy Logan, was an artist that helped build many buildings. She helped build the Wayne manner when Damian's grandparents were still alive and his father; William Logan was an actor at the playhouse and later own many of them. Gar didn't just have money; he was very rich.

"And….Is there a way around this?..." Gar shook his head. "Nope, I talked to his lawyer and everything!...They say I should be a gentleman and climb the social ladder!... And I don't even think I can! My other family members haven't been…So nice towards the people…."

"Is that so?..." Damian got up; walking towards the window. "What if…..We can help each other out?"

Gar raised an eyebrow. "You mean You and I?...Don't you like….Hate me?" Damian rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you…I just find you to be idiotic sometimes…"

"Wow! So much better…." Gar said in a sarcastic tone.

"Gar! Either you let me help you or we'll….I mean you! Will never see that money again! Do you want that? For your uncle to win?" Gar held his fist tight. "No…"

"Then this is what we're going to do…." Damian turned to him. "We'll tell the people…."

"Yeah?..."

Damian took a long deep breath. "That we're getting married…."

"….I don't get it…" Damian held his arms up. "Look around you Gar! My family is PART of the social ladder! I can help you be part of it! And you wouldn't even need to do anything! Just be my husband-"

"NOOO! No! No!" Gar crossed his arms. "We have no other choice in the matter!"

"BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!...A-And isn't marrying for money kinda….Bad?"

"No really, many of the society of the wealth does it…Look, we get married for about three years and then we'll leave-"

"THREE YEATS?! That's WAY too long!...I'm sorry dude! It's not worth it!" Gar was about to leave. "Then you would leave your parents memories behind?"

Gar stopped. "How long has it's been since you been inside your old home?... How long has it's been since you saw a picture of your parents that wasn't burnt or ruined?!" Damian walked towards him; grabbing his shoulder and turning him. "I need help! You need help! We can help each other!"

"…Help each other?..."

"YES! You would be able to save the Batfamily!... And in return….You get your money…" Gar looked down. "Besides, you won't have to live with me! You could stay somewhere far away from me!..."

Gar took a deep breath; looking around the room. The room itself was classic and had charm. Something he doesn't have. Sure, he could try and get the money on his own before his uncle dies but he would be too late and who knows what his cousins would do with his old parents home. He needed to have that back, to have that feeling again…

"….Fine…" Damian sighed in relief, letting go of his shoulders. "Great!...I'll call our lawyers and let them know…."

Damian left the room and lean against the wall. Was he doing the right thing? Of course! The manner is everything to his father and Batman! But….Marrying Gar? He indeed found the green boy a pain to deal with and the two were far different. But he had no choice, he needs to save his home and if marrying Gar would save it. Then it's worth it.

….

Gar felt….Wrong. This was wrong and he knew it. He didn't even like Damian and he knew that Damian didn't like him, so why do it? And what did he mean by helping the Batfamily? He wasn't sure what he was doing. But Damian was right, he would never step inside his childhood home unless he did something about it and if marrying Damian is going to help him. Then he guesses he had to suck it up and marry him.

TBC…..

So, This kinda pissed me off! I tried to edit my story, 'what makes a monster' and I noticed that it didn't change some of my chapters; making it confusing as hell to understand the plot! And while I wanted to delete it! It deleted my other story! What the fuck?!... Sigh….Anyway, I'm going to make a new story and oh! For those who are reading my other stories in the FOP fandom; I'm redoing those. Mainly because when I did those, I was going through some stuff and starting where I left would be just a pain!...I'll let you know when I finish this story!

And for those on Fanfiction! This didn't happen here; it happed on my other account, so you don't have to read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Has A Price!**

 **Chapter 2: Young Love**

Gar called his lawyers and Damian called his father's lawyer and they all agree to meet at the Wayne company in the heart of Gotham. Which Gar had to admit; was a bit scared to go near Gotham. He has been in the city many times before when Dick was Robin but he never went alone and they never stayed along. So, when he walked in the building and everyone was staring at him. He felt a bit worried but kept his cool as they went to the tallest room; in the office of Bruce Wayne.

The older lawyer looked of Damian and Gar. "So….You two are going to get married?..." Damian nodded, sitting next to his lawyer. "That's right! I asked him this morning…"

The lawyer looked at Gar's hand. "Where's the ring then?" Gar held his hands, placing them under the table. "I haven't ordered one yet…..You know how things are" Damian said cooly.

"Well, I supposed that I will tell Mr, Logan about the news….Of course, I will need proof of this marriage before this is settled…" Gar looked confused as he stared at his lawyer. "Proof?..."

"You two have to live together for about one year…." Gar almost choke, not wanting to live with Damian. "…. your bank accounts under ONE name….and as for your superhero…..Thing….We need to fix that" The younger lawyer said; going under the desk.

"My client had his skin turned when he was a young boy! How on earth are we supposed to fix this?" Gar's lawyer asked.

"Well….This was one of Bruce's test that he wanted to do…..But with everything going on….The bank took it and since you two are getting married. It now belongs to him" He held a black leather necklace that had a purple gem in the middle. "Um….I don't wear leather…" Gar add.

"It's fake. This is a skin cover that was used to hide a person's wound and scares…..The gem is really a chip that should flash and cover the whole body, it will last as long as the person wears it and if you want to turn back normal. You just push the stone and done! Your back green!" Gar stared at the necklace. "…..Does it work?..."

"Hm…Kinda? They only tested it one before Mr, Wayne company went under…" Gar held the necklace and placed it around his neck. Closing his eyes and pushing the stone. "….I feel nothing…"

The lawyer laughed. "Don't worry.." He held a small mirror. "It worked~"

Gar's eyes widened. His one's dark skin and black hair were back! He touched his face as he stared at it. The skin he was born with and the skin he thought he never sees again was back! On his skin; no green, no big ears, no green hair! For ones, he looks normal. He looked at the lawyers with a smile and then Damian.

"Look! I'm normal!" He said with a joyful voice. "…I wouldn't go that far…" Damian spat; making Gar frown.

"Now, when is the wedding?" Damian and Gar looked at each other and back. "In a couple of months…" Damian said in a blank tone.

"Why so soon?" Gar raised his hand. "Because I want my uncle to see….Before he dies…"

The older lawyer smiled. "How nice….Now, what name will be under the bank accounts?" Damian held his hand together. "Wayne"

"…I'm sorry?" Gar looked at Damian with narrowed eyes. "Why do we have to use your last name?"

"Because it's also YOUR last name…" Gar crossed his arms. "No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! I'm the one who asked!" Damian yelled.

"It's MY parent's money! So we should use MY last name!" Gar yelled back.

"Do you really want to use the same name as your uncle? Cousins? Rest of your family that done nothing but caused trouble in your life?" Gar's mouth hanging open but nothing came out. "I thought so….It's Wayne and that's that!"

Gar stared at Damian before getting up and walking out the door. The lawyers looked at one another before the older one got up and followed Gar. "….Idiot…" Damian mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so cruel to him…" The young lawyer said. "He can back out….And all that money will be gone with him"

Damian remains stoic. "I wouldn't worry….He needs me more then I need him…"

…

Gar stood outside the room. Leaning against the wall as he mumbled in angry; spotting his lawyer walking towards him. "I don't know if I can do this…" His lawyer leans on the wall with him, patting his shoulder. "I'm not a good man when it comes to marriage and stuff like this….But you gotta understand….That if you want the money, you gonna have to work for it…"

"But is it worth marrying a person I don't love?" The lawyer sighed. "I mean!... I get this is kinda normal in the rich world…But I was kinda hoping I would find a nice girl…..Get married….Have kids of my own…"

"I know this sounds a bit rude….But do you honestly believe a girl would marry you with your kind of skin?" Gar flinched. "I know you don't like him….But he needs YOU more then you need him! Use that!"

Gar twisted the stone around as he was thinking. His lawyer was right; he was rude but he did have a point. Out of all the Titans, Gar had the least among of fangirls that were close to his age, only dated a couple of times outside of school, and hasn't even kissed a girl in years! The very least had slept with one! So, thinking of it right now seems kinda dumb and Gar did want to see his old childhood home again.

He looked at himself through the metal doors. He looked completely normal! Maybe if he and Damian could find common ground to get along with; they could be an okay couple. "….Fine…" He sighed.

….

After talking for an hour. The two walked down the streets of Gotham. Gar tired and wanting to return to Jump city and Damian was irritated by the rules that they must follow. "What now?" Gar asked.

"Now, we just plan things out….You should pack your things while I tell the family…" Gar stopped. "Pack?...Pack for what?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "For a camping trip! What do you think?! Your moving in with me!" Gar stamped his feet. "But I'm a Titan! I need to be at the tower whenever they need me!"

"So? Dick works with you and he doesn't live there!"

"Dick lives in Bloodhaven! Which isn't that far from the tower! Plus, he comes over and stays with Starfire! And she lives in the tower!" Damian held his eyes. "Okay! I'm getting head pains…Just get your stuff and return back! " The black limo pulled up and Damian held the door open for Gar.

"Get in!" Gar looked at him before turning his back around. "NO!"

Damian hissed under his breath. "Either you get in! Or I'll pack your stuff for you!" Gar huffed as he got in the limo; Damian slamming the door and watching the car leave.

Damian growled; already finding this to be a pain. He turned towards a small shop before walking in.

….

Gar kept silent in the car, crossing his arms and breathing under his breath. When they reached the tower. Gar got out before the driver could open the doors for him and stormed in. Luckily, the stone worked as he turned back to his normal green self. He walked towards his old room and frozen.

His old room was the same as he left it this morning. His dirty bed with clothes that he barely wears spread cross his unmade up bed, his stuff toys laying on the floors, pictures of the Titans in the old days hanging on the wall, and an old pizza box.

His eyes lowered as he grabbed an old bag; packing his clothes and games before walking out the door. "Beast Boy?" He stopped; turning towards the voice.

It was Raven; his old friend and old crush. The two had dated for many years, started dating when they were only sixteen but Gar had a crush on her even before they dated. Finding the girl to be amazing and pretty but like all good things. They ended their relationship before Raven left the Titans. She returned, of course, but hasn't been the same since.

Raven undid her cloth and walked towards Gar; looking worried. "I can feel your….Emothions….And you seem….Sad…..Angry…Confused…..Is everything alright Gar?" Gar stared into her beautiful red eyes; wanting to stare at them for hours. "I'm….Fine Rav!" He shook his head.

"Are you sure? Because I-" Gar held his eyes closed as he yelled. "I'm fine! Okay?! Why do you care so much now?! You didn't seem to care when I used to ask you to hang out!"

Raven frowned. "Gar…" She reaches towards him but he flicked her hand. "Don't 'GAR' me!... You didn't care when you left!... And you didn't care when you returned!...Now…It's my turn to 'not' care!" He stormed off; not looking back.

When he reached the doors, he froze. Why did he say that? It wasn't true, he does care about her, about everyone! But did felt that way when she left the Titans; feeling a bit betrayed and hurt by her actions. He shook his head as he walked back inside; turning back his gem and getting in the limo.

…

Bruce had an odd call from the company; saying how happy they were for Damian and when was the event. Bruce didn't even notice Damian leaving the house and going to the company! He tried to call Damian but he didn't get an answer. He finally did when Damian called and asked for a family meal together; which was odd for Damian.

The five sat in silent. Dick looking a bit worried, Tim and Alfred confused, and Bruce and Jason looking not so pleased with what's going on. Damian finally walked in, sitting down at the end table before folding his hands. "Shall we eat?" He asked; blanky.

"Not until you tell me what's been going on!" Damian didn't look at his father; fixing him a bowl of rice and bread. "Why were you at the company? With my lawyer!...And what's this 'event' that people are talking about?"

Damian finally looked at him. "Father….Have you ever been to an arranged marriage before?" Bruce parted his lips before speaking. "Used too…I stopped going after a while….Plus, they are really rare….Why?"

Damian took a bite of the food. "I'm getting married…" The five looked at him. Dick and Bruce looked shook, Alfred looked worried, and Tim and Jason looked as if they were about to laugh. "Your joking?!" Jason chuckled.

"Nope, I met someone with money and we agree to marry within a month!" Bruce held his eyes as he sighed. "Damian, this isn't worth marrying into money!... And who? It isn't one of the members of the-"

"Oh! No, father….In fact, Dick knows them very well!" Everyone turned to Dick. "….Do I? I know a lot of rich people but still….How do I know them?"

Damian swallowed. "He's an old friend of yours…"

"He?!" They all spat when the door opened. Seeing Gar in his normal green form. "Hey dudes!" Gar greeted, walking towards Damian.

"Beast Boy?! What the hell?!" Dick cursed as he rose up. "Now Dick, when he is home, call him Gar-….On second thought, just call him something else…" Damian said as he took a spit of his drink while Gar narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can't be serious! Him?! He isn't even rich!... And you two don't even like each other!"

"That's why its called 'arranged marriage'….Plus, Gar's uncle is dying. Making him the heir to his money and his parent's many businesses….Which we will both own together" Dick was speechless; turning to Gar. "Is this a joke?!"

"I wish…," Gar mumbled. Dick sat down; still speechless as the others looked at the green boy. "Oh! Now I remember you!... Your that lade that came by the house earlier…" Alfred spoke; remembering letting the boy in this morning.

"This is crazy! You can't possibly do this Damian!... Think of how much you'll miss out! Your only young ones!" Jason added.

"Todd, if I wanted your input; I would have asked!" Damian wiped his lips; looking at his confused and bit angry family. "This is the only way we could save the Batcave!... Plus, Gar and I understand the deals. His uncle's sons wouldn't be able to have his money and we'll be able to save and still be the Batfamily!"

"….That's kinda smart…" Everyone turned to Tim. "What?!" All spat out.

"Think about it! Gar's family is a very rough but wealthy family; if by marrying him. We would not only save the manner but also the Batcave! Plus, this could also make Wayne family look good if we add a new family member in the social ladder" Tim explained.

Bruce didn't speak, he only rose up and looked at the two. Gar flinched, never seeing Bruce Wayne in person and never seeing Batman without his mask. He looked almost as scary without his mask. "…I won't stand for this….But, if you both agree on this and act like grown men about it….Then I won't stop you…" Damian nodded, watching as Bruce left the room.

"Bruce! You just gonna allow this! BRUCE!" Dick got up; following him behind. Jason looked at the two; shaking his head as he chuckled. Leaving the room with Tim. Damian pulled a sit next to him; fixing a bowl of rice and bread. "Sit and eat…..I'll go over the rules…"

"Rules?" Gar asked; sitting down. "Yes, rules…..I'll be out in Gotham as Robin starting at ten through five in the morning…..Unless nothing happens, I'll return to the earliest around midnight….I go out all week and I don't take days off unless needed!" Gar hissed; he never knew how hard it was to be a Robin.

"You'll stay in the house till then; during the day I don't care where you go or if your out as Beast Boy but I will not allow you to go in the streets of Gotham alone! Understand?" Gar mumbled; eating his food and nodded. "Also…Do you have a middle name I could call you? Gar and Beast Boy are too stupid for me to say"

Gar rolled his eyes. "I don't really have a middle name….But my mom used to call me Senakane….It means star in Sotho…..She thought I would grow up to be an actor…" Gar said with a smile.

"…Okay, so Gar then…" Gar frowned. "I'll do the planning of the wedding and other business affairs….You'll sleep in the end hall; upstairs near my room. Never! Go to my room….Clear?"

Gar didn't say anything; he only ate the food happily. Finding the rice and bread to be warm and flavorful. "This is Alfred" Damian said; pointing towards the man sitting across from them. "He is our head butler….He will help you when you need anything"

Gar waved to him; food in his mouth. Which made Alfred chuckled. "I'm going back to the company….See you tomorrow.." Damian got up; leaving the two.

Gar swallowed the food and looked around the room. Feeling awkward as the man stared at him. Grabbing his bowl and getting up towards the kitchen. "Oh! Don't worry sir, I'll do it!" Gar shook his head. "Na man! I got it!" Gar smiled as he walked towards the kitchen; a bit amazed by how big it was.

Alfred followed him; trying to get the bowl from him but Gar didn't allow it. Gar washed his bowl and dried it off. "Where do I put the bowl at?" He asked.

Alfred pointed towards the table and watched him carefully. He heard rumors of the Logan family and how they use dirty money to buy guns, drugs, and other illegal things. Being thrown out of the social class world and only seen as wealthy trash but this man. He was kind, friendly, and caring. When he first saw Alfred; he didn't allow him to open the doors for him and even gave him a high five. Alfred finding odd but also sweet.

Gar turned to him, grinning. "So…Do you have games?" Alfred chuckled; he sometimes forgets that the boy was close to Damian's age. "Of course, follow me" He lead Gar upstairs towards his room. Which was by far better than his old one.

Having a queen size bed, a flat-screen TV, a red love seat and a walk-in closest, a full-size bathroom with a large tube and a shower. But the best part was by far the game room next door. Having five different games systems; both old and newer ones. A whole sheft of video games, a computer and a box of board games.

His eyes widened with joy as he rushed towards the couch; grabbing the game controller and started the game. Alfred chuckled; leaving the boy alone.

…..

Clark was tried; having worked on reports that weren't good enough to be print on the papers, his boss yelling at him, and trying to find a story that was worth reading. He yawned as he looked through his laptop, trying to find something worth writing. He hissed as he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?.." He asked; yawning. "You okay Clark?" It was Rosa; Louis's good friend. She works on the lower floor with the editors. She was nice and pretty but Clark wasn't too close to her. She was one of those people that had many social media and kept up with anyone famous.

"Um…I'm okay but why are you calling?" Clark asked; taking his glasses off. "I heard from Louis that you were having trouble with finding a story?"

Clark nodded. "Yes….The members don't like the stories I write and there doesn't seem to be any news around…" Rosa giggled. "Good! Because I have some news for you~"

He listened carefully. "Have you heard of the Wayne family being broke?" Clark sighed. He heard from the news and kept away from it; he didn't want to hurt his friend as much as was already hurt. "Yes…"

"Okay! So, I was in the jewelry shop in Gotham today! And I saw one of his sons; his blood son. Damian Wayne! He was inside and walked towards the rings sections!" Clark raised an eyebrow. "And I heard him ask for a wedding ring~! Isn't that juciy~!"

Clark blinked; that was odd. Damian wasn't a jewelry guy and neither was anyone in his family and why get a wedding ring? "I think you heard him wrong…"

"NO! I heard it loud and clear! I think he is getting married~!" Clark sighed. "Rosa, I'm pretty sure he isn't…"

"Look Clark! This is a GOOD story! If you don't take it while it keeps secret then your going to miss out on a chance for a good story!" Clark frowned. "…Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow.."

"If you see Bruce, can you take a-" Clark hanged up before she could finish. Sighing as he leans in his chair. Who would Damian marry? He didn't seem like the guy to be into relationships and Bruce hasn't dated anyone for about a year. It could be Dick; talking about Starfire but he wasn't sure if they were ready. He doesn't blame him; after years of dating Louis, he wasn't sure if SHE was ready. Wanting to ask for her hand for a very long time.

He pulled out a black box from his desk; opening and seeing a gold diamond ring. With the words that say, 'always use'. He brushes the ring; looking out the window.

….

Gar finished playing the game; cheering and shouting as he jumped on the couch. Normally, he would hear Cyborg whine or Robin calling him a cheater but now. He was alone, no Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, or Raven to been seen. Just him.

He slowly placed the controllers down before walking back to his room. The room looked much different in the dark; looking more roomy and lonely. He looked at the time; it was only ten.

He took off his suit and got into bed; staring at the ceil as he thought about what had happened today. He found out that his uncle was dying, finding that he wouldn't be able to have his parents money back, trying to get some help by marrying a guy he didn't like and moving into his huge house. He frowned before slowly falling asleep.

TBC…


End file.
